


Где-то в середине

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Kouchi-centered, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Юго рано понимает все о своих слабых и сильных сторонах





	Где-то в середине

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019

Лет в тринадцать Юго уже отлично понимает, что ему удается, а что — не очень. Даже пробует выписать все это, поделив тетрадный лист пополам. И с сожалением осознает, что вторая колонка несоизмеримо больше. Он не красавец и не харизматик, в Валентинов день его тумбочка не ломится от шоколадок, а во время спортивного фестиваля его выбирают не первым. Правда, и не последним.

Где-то в середине — так можно сказать про Кочи Юго, и так же он думает про себя сам.

Юго откладывает ручку, подпирает ладонью подбородок и смотрит, как за окном распускается настоящая японская весна. До того киношная и неправдоподобная, что одинокий розовый лепесток влетает в распахнутую форточку и опускается на тетрадь, закрывая собой начало строки. Так бывает только в фильмах, поэтому Юго запрещает себе быть сентиментальным и смахивает лепесток на пол.

Через две весны ему пятнадцать, и он стоит на пороге телестудии.

— Кочи Юго, — зачитывает его имя женщина в очках. — Канагава, — добавляет она на всякий случай.

— Здесь!

— Давай, — она кивает на дверь, а когда Юго входит, заходит следом.

За столом сидят пятеро в пиджаках, и женщина в очках подсаживается к ним.

Это, в общем-то, обычное подростковое шоу. Ни темы, ни направленности, эпизод сменяет эпизод, все они о разном, но в конечном счете очень похожи. И чтобы говорить с той стороны экрана, не нужно ни выдающихся талантов, ни удивительных способностей — идеально.

Юго заваливают кучей вопросов, и если первые — чистая формальность, то дальше начинается настоящая проверка.

— Что общего у Леонардо Ди Каприо и твоего отца?

— Сложные отношения с водой. Папа как-то поехал на рыбалку… — конечно, в словах Юго хорошо, если десятая доля правды, но ведь это телевиденье. Ни секунды сомнения и немедленные ответы — вот ключ к успеху.

После очередной фразы пиджаки за столом не могут сдержать улыбки, а женщина в очках делает в своих бумажках какую-то пометку и поднимает на него глаза за толстыми стеклами.

— А что если?.. — но обращается она не к Юго.

— Да нет, ерунда, — качают головой остальные.

А в конце протягивают Юго визитку. «Джоннис Интертейнмент», нарочно не придумаешь. На обороте черной гелиевой ручкой написан адрес, время и дата — полдень завтрашнего дня.

— И зачем мне туда? Я ни петь, ни танцевать не умею.

Женщина пожимает плечами, и Юго не знает, как толковать этот ее жест. Ему дежурно обещают перезвонить, и он, надев рюкзак, возвращается обратно.

Только в поезде он достает визитку, вертит ее в руках. «Глупости, — думает Юго. — Это не для таких, как я». Айдолы в телевизоре лучатся уверенностью в собственной привлекательности и, кажется, просто не умеют сомневаться. Визитку он прячет в задний карман джинсов, и она напоминает о себе лишь вечером. Юго перекидывает джинсы через спинку стула, и бумажный прямоугольник выпадает наружу.

«Не поеду», — решает Юго, а на утро, в выходной, бежит на станцию к десяти утра, сам не в силах объяснить себе, что тянет его в Токио. Наверное, любопытство. Можно ли попасть туда, будучи заурядным старшеклассником, который разве что быстро соображает и не лезет за словом в карман?

На прослушивании Юго оказывается Гулливером среди лилипутов. В свои пятнадцать он среднего роста и тощий на фоне сверстников, но тут он окружен пацанами лет десяти-двенадцати. Кто-то разминается, показывая чуть ли ни балетную растяжку, кто-то тыкает в клавиши фортепиано в хореографическом зале. Ноты складываются в какую-то из песен Намие Амуро, и Юго чувствует себя бесконечно лишним.

Когда включают музыку и командуют «повторяйте», Юго думает, что четыре конечности — многовато. И что он зря потратил свое воскресенье на эту поездку. Стоило сходить в кино, поесть мороженого, погонять в футбол…

Вместо этого он чувствует себя последним идиотом среди кучи детей.

На обратном пути Юго утыкается в книгу, чтобы поменьше думать, но внутренний голос все равно нашептывает о неудаче. Об очередном напоминании, что одна колонка гораздо короче другой. Дома он сразу поднимается наверх и хлопает дверью, чтобы домашние поняли, что лезть с расспросами не стоит. О грубости он жалеет очень быстро, но видеть никого не хочется, слишком свежо разочарование.

Юго рвет визитку на мелкие клочки.

— Кстати, тебе перезванивали, — говорит мама через неделю. Юго кивает, думая, что речь о телешоу. — Ну, оттуда , — многозначительно добавляет она и глазами указывает на экран телевизора. Там Кимура Такуя поднимает хоккейный шлем и смотрит куда-то вдаль из-под волнистой челки. Снова крутят «Гордость», ну сколько можно…

— Откуда? — тупо спрашивает Юго, потому что никак не может соединить в голове цепочку.

Мама удивленно хмурит брови, и тогда до него доходит. Хотя нет, не может быть такого. Юго отпивает чаю, обжигается, встает, опять садится.

А через считанные недели стоит на сцене.

Единственное, что теперь делает жизнь Юго легче, это Хокуто. Он, как и Юго, стоит с краю, пока в центре сияют те, для кого это привычно. Хокуто четырнадцать, он не слишком общительный и немного чуждается, зато его любят фотографы. И камера. Юго больше любят интервьюеры.

— Тебе тут нравится? — как-то спрашивает он у Хокуто.

Тот пожимает плечами.

— Я уже здесь. Разве это важно?

И Юго понимает, что где-то за скрытностью, поясом по карате и красивыми скулами у Хокуто прячется отчаянное желание быть лучшим. И однажды скорлупа треснет, а пока Хокуто делает в углу гримерки домашнее задание. Юго видит, что после каждой ошибки тот переписывает лист начисто, и это говорит ему больше, чем все остальное.

***

Два следующих года — путь наверх. Колонка «не могу» растет и ширится, стоит Юго столкнуться с чем-то новым. Нужно уметь кучу вещей, а если не уметь, то схватывать на лету, как Кенто. Что-то подсказывает Юго, что Кенто мог бы пилотировать самолет, строить плотины и взбираться на Эверест без снаряжения, если бы того требовала профессия айдола. Именно профессия, потому что старшеклассник Накаджима Кенто — настоящий профессионал. Он зажигается, как только включается камера, и не перестает улыбаться, пока режиссер трансляции не даст команду, что съемка окончена. Тогда Кенто мгновенно становится серьезным, даже скучным парнем в очках.

Кенто тоже чего-то не умеет, но учится со скоростью суперкомпьютера.

Три дня рождения в группе выпадают на март. Это худший март века в Японии, телевизор и газеты не умолкают, и никому нет дела до праздников. Но свой огромный торт они получают, когда страна немного отходит от шока. Мысль о том, что после катастрофы, унесшей столько жизней, дни рождения и торты что-то значат, восхищает и пугает одновременно.

И вместо заветного желания каждого джуниора, которое даже вслух произносить страшно, Юго загадывает «чтобы все было нормально». Он не знает, что в голове у Фумы и Кенто, когда они задувают свечи, но группа перестает существовать через полгода.

«Секси зон» — наверное, самое неподходящее название для коллектива, где младшему участнику всего двенадцать, но едва ли среди тех пяти, что стоят на сцене, есть недовольные. Фума и Кенто оба словно вытягиваются, становятся старше на глазах, а восемнадцать оказывается неожиданно много.

Юго тоже восемнадцать, и он уже точно знает свои слабые и сильные стороны. Он далек от звездного будущего так же, как не сравнить футзал и большой футбол. Спортивный зал со скрипящим паркетом и освещенные софитами зеленые поля Лиги Чемпионов. Футзал Юго все равно любит больше.

За следующие месяцы их тасуют раз, другой, третий. Менеджмент ищет подходящие комбинации, словно раскладывает пасьянс. Кто-то уходит, кто-то приходит на его место, но все они — сплошная масса. Даже те, за чьими спинами большие и известные имена.

К весне шестерым — плюс Такаки, но его Юго все-таки не считает, — звонят и просят приехать на съемки, а Юго задумывается, как могут быть связаны слова «бакалея» и «старшая школа».

Связь такая же бестолковая и нелогичная, как и весь сюжет сериала, но вместе — весело. Смеется даже Хокуто, отбросив свою мрачноватую серьезность. Из ста дублей девяносто пять для Юго приходится на совместный дубль с Джесси.

Весна гремит золотой неделей и превращается в лето. На сцене теперь они тоже стоят вшестером. Все гадают и строят предположения, уже звучат лестные и пугающие сравнения, хотя никто до конца не уверен, как долго продлится эта маленькая эра.

Но оно работает. Может быть, даже лучше, чем все ожидали. И у них с Джесси тоже работает.

Западная кровь добавляет Джесси роста и чуть оттеняет кожу, делает волосы на полтона светлее. В его английском даже Юго временами слышит огрехи, но никогда не поправляет. Зачем, если это помогает Джесси чувствовать себя увереннее? С каждым днем съемок разница между ними на экране и в жизни становится все меньше, и когда наступает последний день, с цветами и слезами, Юго вдруг понимает, что боится.

Боится, что вместе с дурацким сериалом про школьников уйдет и появившаяся между ними дружеская связь.

— У тебя есть права, круто, — говорит Джесси, когда они вечером едят кацудон в какой-то забегаловке. — Поехали к морю?

Юго понимает, что бояться нечего. К морю они едут в конце недели, чтобы застать последние летние выходные. Юго мягко контролирует педаль газа и чуть заметно поправляет рулем траекторию движения. Перед ним за лобовым стеклом открывается ровное асфальтовое полотно дороги, которое, пару раз вильнув за поворот, окончится мелкой галькой пляжа. Джесси крутит тумблеры, ловя радиоволну. Можно просто воткнуть телефон, и тогда в салоне зазвучит какая душе угодно музыка, но — нет.

Незнакомый женский голос, поющий что-то про странных птиц, то и дело прерывается помехами, но Джесси, кажется, доволен. Он спускает со лба солнечные очки и, наверное, представляет, как катит в открытом автомобиле где-нибудь в Майами. Или в Лос-Анджелесе. В Лос-Анджелесе есть море? Кажется, да.

До самого побережья они болтают о какой-то чепухе, но выйдя из машины, синхронно замолкают. Джесси закатывает шорты, скидывает кроссовки и по щиколотку заходит в воду. Ветер заставляет его футболку плотно облепить торс, а волосы разлетаются в стороны.

Юго думает, не совершает ли он ошибку, но внутренний голос молчит и не дает о себе знать.

— Д...вай с..да! — кричит Джесси, но ветер уносит обрывки фраз, и Юго приходится догадываться. Он заворачивает повыше джинсы и тоже идет к воде.

Море еще хранит тепло японского лета, но редкие волны уже обдают холодом. В среду сентябрь, и хотя температура вряд ли собирается падать, новый календарный лист потянет за собой ожидание осени.

Джесси берет его за руку. Не ладонь в ладонь, просто обхватывает чуть пониже локтя, но и это — гигантский прыжок вперед. «Или в никуда», — поправляет Юго сам себя, но все равно незаметно сокращает расстояние между ними. Джесси снова берется говорить про Америку, и Юго уверен, что добрая треть этих рассказов — моменты и детали из фильмов, в которые Джесси верит, как в собственные воспоминания.

— Но мы как-нибудь вместе с тобой сходим, — добавляет он, когда добирается в своих рассказах до моста в Сан-Франциско. — Когда мне можно будет выезжать одному.

Последние слова немного отрезвляют, и правда, между ними два года, и на бумаге это по-настоящему много. Юго может водить машину и работать взрослые часы, пусть ему пока и не продадут пиво или сигареты. Но скоро эта граница сотрется.

Стирается уже сейчас, когда рука Джесси опускается ниже, к запястью. Шальная волна окатывает их брызгами.

***

Они и правда едут в Америку, через пару лет и еще пару месяцев.

За это время многое поменялось, но главное осталось прежним. Их шестеро, хотя бывали разные времена, и они все на той же точке. Беспрестанно движутся вперед, но остаются на месте.

Перелет долгий. Юго то спит, то смотрит фильм, то уничтожает монстров на экране планшета. Джесси болтает со стюардессой. Юго в очередной раз проваливается в сон, а когда Джесси тормошит его за плечо, за стеклом иллюминатора уже сплошной бетон посадочной полосы. Они на месте.

В сотнях тысяч километров от дома они прежние. Джесси дурачится на паспортном контроле, Юго, путая слова, объясняет, что он тут как турист. Начальная точка — Нью-Йорк.

Музеи чередуются с барами, танцевальные площадки — с баскетбольными. Тяжелый оранжевый мяч неприятно трет руки, но Юго обходит Джесси, пробрасывает мяч, пробегает еще пару шагов и попадает в корзину.

— Круто! — Джесси хлопает его по спине. — Лучше твоего футбола же. И тут в него и не играют, не умеют, зовут «соккером».

Японцы тоже зовут футбол на американский манер, но додумать эту мысль Юго не успевает. Он дает Джесси пять. Оба они взмокшие и счастливые, а где-то за коробками типовых зданий закатывается солнце.

В телефоне множатся фотографии, от двух недель и трех дней остаются семьдесят два часа. Они уже добрались до побережья, под спинами — горячий песок, а когда темнеет, то они целуются на заднем сиденье арендованного автомобиля. Здесь можно, потому что не нужно опасаться случайного взгляда узнавания и расползающихся слухов. Можно побыть собой.

Юго ловит себя на том, что они снова у моря. Ему по-прежнему страшно: слишком хрупкая карьера, слишком призрачные шансы, перед глазами по-прежнему темные иероглифы на белом листе. Все его «могу» и «не могу», обнаженные и уязвимые.

Джесси, наверное, ждёт будущее, которое разделит их такой же полосой, которая делит пополам тетрадь. Но не сейчас, не сегодня.

***

Разговор Юго заводит в поезде, который мчит их из Нариты в центр Токио. В ногах у них толпятся чемоданы, Джесси прячется под кепкой и раздражается из-за разрядившихся наушников.

— Думаешь, есть у нас шансы?

Джесси не сразу понимает, о чем речь. Он снимает очки, теребит их в руках, а когда все-таки осознает, то так сильно стискивает пальцы, что едва не ломает дужки.

— Есть, — зло выплевывает он. — Всегда есть. Мы же вместе.

У Юго перед глазами вновь встает расчерченный пополам тетрадный лист. Что он может и чего не может… Перестало ли это иметь значение?

Их все еще шестеро, но понемногу мир вокруг начинает меняться. Юго вбивает запрос в поисковую строку ютуба и смотрит на цифры возле самого первого видео. Просмотров по-настоящему много, и цифра растет, растет даже сейчас, каждую минуту. Кто-то открывает ролик у себя на смартфоне и тем самым делает их общую цель немного ближе.

Купол огромного стадиона где-то высоко, а зал полон людей. Они здесь не только ради них, но это не так важно. Юго возвращается мыслями к самому себе, к своим двум колонкам и наконец мысленно перечеркивает их.

Он так и не стал в чем-то особенно хорош, Кочи Юго все еще где-то в середине, но на каждую его слабую сторону найдется кто-то еще, готовый перекрыть его недостатки. Поэтому их шестеро, поэтому каждый шанс общий, а каждую ошибку они будут делить на всех.

Юго чувствует, что именно сейчас он благодарен женщине в очках, что когда-то протянула ему визитку.


End file.
